


The Day Jared Woke Up Gay

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never occurred to him that he might just be hung over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Jared Woke Up Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to titti @ LJ for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

He didn't think this would ever happen. That he would just wake up one day and realize that, _hey, I might be a little bit gay_. That's what'd happened though, he'd woken up next to Jensen one morning and felt this flutter in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt since Sandy. It didn't occur to him that it might just be because he'd had way too much to drink the night before and that he was about to have a visit from last night's dinner.

Not even as he was down on his knees in front of the toilet bowl, did he think that he might not be in love at all, just hung over. Because he was just that kind of guy. He'd not been with anyone since Sandy broke off the engagement, because they were so far apart, what with Jared refusing to move from Vancouver and Sandy not wanting to leave Los Angeles.

He didn't even know how he'd ended up in bed with one of his best friends. All he knew was that they'd been out the night before, celebrating the end of season three already knowing that there would be a season four. They'd both needed it to get out of the funk of Dean's destiny.

So, maybe they'd been drinking a little too much, so what? And maybe, just maybe, Jared got a little flirty when he had a little too much to drink, it's not like Jensen didn't know that, so why would it matter anyway.

But apparently it had mattered, why else would Jared wake up at the ass-crack of dawn with his arm draped over Jensen's waist? And they weren't only in the same bed, they were _half naked_ in the same bed. At least he was half naked, still wearing his boxers, he couldn't vouch for Jensen's state of undressed.

When he felt he was finished praying to the porcelain god, Jared stood up again on wobbly legs. He splattered his face with water and rinsed his mouth. Standing on the doorstep between the bathroom and his bedroom, Jared was unsure what to do. Should he get back in bed? How would Jensen react if he didn't, would he be offended or upset? Or would it be better to stay out of bed, pretend nothing ever happened, and just tell Jensen that he'd passed out in his bed so Jared had slept in the guest room?

The last one felt appealing, but what if Jensen remembered what had happened? He knew from experience that Jensen wouldn't be happy if he caught Jared lying to him. And Jared didn't want to lie to him, but maybe it was better than the alternative, because Jared was sure that Jensen was as straight as they come. But then again, he'd thought he was as straight as they come, until he'd woken up next to Jensen.

“You gonna stand there all day?” Jensen asked, his face still buried in the pillow.

The question made Jared jump out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized Jensen was awake. “Didn't mean to wake you,” he said.

“You're thinking too loud,” Jensen said. Sitting up, he stretched and the sheet slipped down to his hips, revealing his very naked chest. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” The question was forced out. It was becoming more and more apparent that they'd done more than just sleep together.

“Like you did when Sammy saw Dean get taken by the Hellhounds,” Jensen said, his face taking on the trademarked Dean-smirk. “So, what gives?” When Jared didn't reply fast enough, Jensen laughed. “Let me guess... you think we've had sex and now you're afraid of my reaction?”

Jared didn't know what to say to that, not exactly surprised that Jensen more or less had been able to read his mind. “Well...” he hesitated. “Something like that I guess...” He trailed off. How did you tell your best friend that he'd turned you gay and that you probably were a little bit in love with him? “So... did we?”

“Did we what?” Jensen feigned confusion.

“Did we... y'know...” Jared did a lewd hand movement, feeling his cheeks heating up. It was unusual for Jared to blush; it was more Jensen's thing. At least if you believed the press, Jensen was the modest one who never crossed the line to vulgar. But Jared knew better, the real Jensen was right here in front of him.

“You wanna know if we... fucked?” Jensen asked, smirking. This was something new. Jensen was normally never this blunt; it was Jared's style, but somehow, it felt like they'd traded personalities.

“Uhh...” Hearing the word said out loud stunned Jared in a way it never had. There was just something about Jensen that had changed over night and he didn't know how to handle it.

“No, we didn't, Jay,” Jensen said, putting Jared out of his misery. “You just got me naked and fell asleep on top of me.”

“Oh... _oh_. So we didn't, y'know, _do_ anything?” Jared asked, shuffling from foot to foot, unable to look Jensen in the eye.

“No, Jared, we didn't have sex,” Jensen said. “We didn't have sex, or do anything, really, because after you practically manhandled me out of my clothes, you passed out.” Jensen paused for a second. “Why are you all of a sudden so socially awkward, anyway? You used to be all slick and stuff just last night.”

“I just...” Jared hesitated, but figured it would be better if he just came out and said it. “I think I might be gay. Or no, that's not true, I think you might have turned me gay. Last night...”

“You think? You're not sure?” Jensen didn't quite ask.

“Well, yeah,” Jared said, finally looking up at Jensen, because he didn't sound angry. He might laugh and make fun of him, but he wasn't angry.

“Is there any way that would make you sure?” Jensen asked, and if Jared hadn't known that Jensen wasn't even bi, he would've been convinced Jensen was flirting with him.

“What did you have in mind?” Jared asked. If Jensen was suggesting what he thought he was, he might as well go with it. Jensen seemed very causal about this, like it didn't matter to him that Jared just confessed that he was gay, for him no less. Jared couldn't help but feel that Jensen was a better friend to him than he deserved.

“Come over here, Jay, it's much warmer in bed.” And if that wasn't an innuendo, Jared didn't know what was.

Shuffling over to the bed, Jared somewhat cautiously got under the cover Jensen held up for him. He was glad he'd gone for the biggest bed he could find, it gave him space to lie down without touching Jensen, because this was really weird. Even if he did have to lie almost at the edge, his ass poking out from under the covers.

He couldn't do anything but lie there as Jensen inched closer. He was this close to falling off the bed as it was, and he really didn't feel like falling flat on his ass. “What are ya doing, Jensen?” he asked, while doing his best not to flee, when he felt Jensen's hand sneaking up over his chest and land on his shoulder.

“Don't tell me this isn't what you want?” Jensen said, his voice low and seductive in Jared's ear. “We both know this is it.”

“You're not gay.” It was a blatant statement. “You're just messing with me, or you're still drunk. Possibly both.”

“Not drunk. Not messing with ya,” Jensen said.

Jared's reply was caught in his throat as Jensen kissed him, not just a peck on the lips, but a real tongue, teeth and wet kind of kiss. Jared felt his stomach flip with excitement and he couldn't do anything but kiss Jensen back, with as much feeling as Jensen was putting into his kissing.

Jensen's hand sneaked up in his hair, tugging lightly. The action made Jared moan into the kiss. He moved in closer, rolling Jensen over onto his back and settled over him, bodies flush against each other.

Their kisses and groping grew in intensity with every passing second. In the middle of it all, it occurred to Jared that this was how it was supposed to be. This was how it always should have been.

He felt Jensen move one of his hands between them and it wasn't long until Jensen arched up against him and came with a groan deep in his throat. It didn't take long until Jared followed, pressing down on Jensen, his back arching as he too groaned out his orgasm.

Coming down from his high, Jared buried his face in the crook of Jensen's neck. “I love you.” He whispered the words into Jensen's neck, and Jared was actually surprised that he'd said them; he hadn't planned on it at all. He hadn't even been completely sure that he felt like that. But he'd said them, and by the way Jensen froze below him, he hadn't expected them either. Even if the reaction wasn't really a surprise, it still hurt, and Jared moved to get off Jensen and leave the room.

This wasn't supposed to happen; he just wanted to get away, to stop the ache that had settled deep in his chest. He didn't get much distance between himself and Jensen, before Jensen pulled him back down though.

“Where ya goin'?” he asked, voice slow as molasses with post-coital bliss.

“I-” Jared started, and for the second time that morning, he was cut off by Jensen's lips on his.

“Stop thinking so much, you dufus,” Jensen said, as he pulled back from the kiss. “Now, I don't know about you, but I like to sleep after amazing orgasms.”

That was the end of that conversation as Jared was pulled down to cover Jensen with his bigger frame. The steady beat of Jensen's heart pulled Jared closer to sleep and Jared decided that he would worry about the future later.

**The end**


End file.
